Spotlight
by dreamcatcher96
Summary: Ten-year-old Matthew Kirkland was one of the quietest boys that ever lived. Except when he was on stage. F.A.C.E. family. Human AU.


Summary: Ten-year-old Matthew Kirkland was one of the quietest boys that ever lived. Except when he was on stage.

"Papa?"

"_Oui, Mathieu_?"

"That poster, it has the French flag on it. See?"

Francis turned to look at the poster on the window of the community theater, then nodded. "_Les Miserables. _It's a musical." He took his son's hand, gently pulling him forward, but the boy wouldn't budge.

"It says they need a boy between eight and twelve."

"It does, but we have to keep going. Your brother's baseball practice ends in ten minutes." Matthew nodded and followed. But he did not forget.

.

An hour later, the Kirklands sat around the table, eating dinner.

"…And then, I slid into home plate, right under the catcher!" Alfred exclaimed, "And it was a head-first slide, too! So It was even cooler!"

"I thought your coach told you to only slide feet-first, Alfred."

"He might have said that once or twice, Dad, but he wasn't really looking right then and my team won the scrimmage-" he paused to eat another French fry "-so it didn't really matter."

"Don't do it again, Alfred." Arthur told him sternly.

"But why not? I could help us win next week's game."

"Alfred, don't argue with your father. You could hit your head."

The older twin sulked briefly, then returned his attention to his plate.

"Papa, Daddy, Can I try for that play?"

"What play?" Arthur asked, confused.

"_Les Miserables,_" Francis answered. "He saw a poster for it today. _Mon ange_, you'd have to talk and sing in front of whole crowds of people," he told his son.

"But the musical's about French history, _oui?_ So I'd be learning."

"A musical? Those are for girls, Mattie!"

The younger twin sunk down in his chair slightly, but didn't give up. "The sign said they needed boys."

Alfred rolled his eyes dramatically. "That's cuz all the other boys know they'll get beat up if they sing and dance instead of playing sports. Stop being dumb and come back on the baseball team."

"I play sports, there's just no hockey in the middle of summer," came the timid reply from Matthew.

"Enough, Alfred. We let you try out for that travel baseball team, so your brother should get to try for this as well."

Matthew grinned, but Alfred crossed his arms. "You always take his side! I don't want to be the twin of the boy who sings and gets beat up all the time." He stomped off, going to play his video games.

"I'm gonna go finish the book I was reading," the other boy said quietly.

"Your brother's just sad to get his spotlight stolen, Matthew. Don't listen to him." Arthur told him, clearing the table with Francis.

"_Mon cher,_ Mathieu is not going to get that part. He is too quiet."

The British man nodded. "He can at least try, though. There's no harm in letting him audition."

"I suppose not," Francis agreed.

.

"Matthew Kirkland, auditioning for the part of G-Gavroche."

The director raised an eyebrow at the little boy in front of him. "Louder, please," he requested. He'd been able to hear the boy fine, but any kid who wanted to start theater needed to be able to project.

"I'm Matthew and I wanna play Gavroche." he repeated louder.

"Okay Matthew, do you have a song prepared?" the boy nodded. "Go ahead, then."

.

"How'd it go?"

"Good, I think. Can we go to the pancake restaurant for dinner tonight, Daddy?"

.

A week later, Matthew was the proud owner of a script, a songbook, and a rehearsal schedule.

"Why don't you sing the song you learned today for us, Mathieu?" Francis suggested.

Alfred groaned but didn't say anything, having been lectured twice that day about teasing his brother. It wasn't his fault Mattie made it so easy.

"_Non, Papa,_ I want it to be a surprise when you come see the show."

.

"Daddy, the director gave us a list of things we need for the first dress rehearsal on Saturday."

Arthur nodded, taking the paper, but not before Alfred stole a glance at it. "You need makeup!?"

Matthew blushed. "Only a little. The boy who plays Marius told me it's just a little so our faces look right onstage. He's been doing theater since he was seven."

"How many black eyes has he gotten?" Alfred responded before being shushed by Arthur.

"We'll pick these things up at the store."

.

"I don't wanna miss my baseball game! How about Dad comes to that and you can go see Mattie's play?"

"_Non,_ I already talked to your coach, he is fine with you missing one game. You have plenty of them, but your brother's play is only one night."

"It's okay if Al goes to his game," Matthew replied softly.

"No, we're all going to be there for you tonight," Arthur assured him.

.

"_Little people know_

_When little people fight_

_They may look easy pickings_

_but they've got some bite"_

Matthew sang in between the simulated gunshots and shouts of the actors.

"_So never kick a dog_

_Because he's just a pup"_

Another bang, and he fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

"_We'll fight like twenty armies_

_And we won't give up"_

He continued half crawling, half dragging himself across the stage. The director had said the audience was always touched by this part, but were they? It was too dark in the sea of chairs for him to tell.

"_So you better…run for cover… when the pup… grows…up!"_

Matthew knew he was supposed to lie still until the curtain closed and he could go backstage, but he couldn't help but grin at the applause.

.

"Great job, Mathieu! Bravo! We got you a present." Francis held out a large white stuffed bear.

"_Merci Papa_!" The boy hugged the toy which was almost as tall as him.

"Well done, Matthew! Let's go out for ice cream to celebrate."

Surprisingly, Alfred made no complaint about being seen in public with a brother who still hade makeup on his face.

.

The bedroom door opened and closed, a pair of slipper-clad feet making their way across the floor.

"Mattie? You awake?"

"Yeah."

Alfred slipped into bed next to him, something they'd been doing since they learned to walk. He embraced his brother for a moment before speaking again. "I just wanted to say you did awesome. That part where you died onstage was like the coolest thing ever."

"Thanks, Al."

"And I'm not gonna let anyone beat you up."

.

Matthew's theater career continued. Within the next two years he had also played Kurt Vontrap in _The Sound of Music_, Michael Banks in _Mary Poppins_, Toby in _Sweeney Todd_, and an orphan boy in _Oliver!_ He didn't plan on stopping any time either, only taking breaks during hockey season. One day, the director of the community theater informed him that a theater in the nearest city needed a Jack for their production of _Into the Woods _in January. After thinking it over for a while, Matthew told his hockey coach he had to quit, and auditioned. He got the part, and went to return his uniform the next day. The trouble started as he was leaving the hockey rink.

"Hey, Mattie! I heard you're quittin' cuz you'd rather go sing and dance in fairy tales," an older boy from his team accused, blocking his way.

Matthew said nothing, just held Kumajiro tighter.

"We're gonna lose this season now, and it'll be all your fault for quitting!" another boy added.

"Maybe we should take this bear as repayment. He probably won't have time for that now either!"

"Hey, that's mine!" Matthew tried to grab him back, but the held it too high.

"Look, he's mad. What are ya gonna do, sing at us?"

"Give that back and leave Mattie alone!"

"Why should we? Your brother's costing us our season!"

"It's not his fault the rest of the team are losers. He probably couldn't stand playing with such amateurs anymore."

"Whatever, we won't waste our time on quitters, anyway." The other boys nodded, one of them tossing poor Kumajiro at a mud puddle as they walked away.

Luckily, Alfred's baseball skills came in handy for once, and he managed to catch the bear. He ended up falling into the mud, but the toy's white fur stayed clean.

Matthew beamed. "Thanks Al."

His brother grinned right back. "Told ya I wouldn't let anyone beat you up."


End file.
